Lazy Winds
by TRIJ
Summary: Shikamaru in the Jounnin Exams! ShikaxTemari


Wow. Im proud of this fic!  
He was breathing heavily. His left arm was broken and he had a gaping hole in his side. But who ever said the jounin exams were easy he thought with a smirk. p> This was the final match. Him, Nara Shikamaru against the "great" Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke wasnt doing to good either. His left arm was also broken and he had numerous kunai cuts. p> Shikamaru replayed the past events of battle and heartbreak in his head. It had started out fine. Shikamaru had even made Sasuke believe that he had used up all of his Chakra when he only used up 1/10 of it. p> But Sasuke had managed to overpower Shikamaru's shadow ninjutsu and used the chidori ( Lightning edge) and tore the hole in Shikamaru's side. Then during a hand to hand battle thats when "it" happened. p> As Shikamaru was about to land an uppercut he heard a shout from the crowd. It was Ino shouting words of encouragment. But the words werent for him. " Go Sasuke-kun! Beat that nobody!" She shouted. Shikamaru stopped his uppercut. p>He couldn't believe that his friend since 4 had turned against him. Now that they were 17 Ino had changed. Sasuke took this moment to grab Shikamaru's arm and break it. p>Shikamaru's yell of pain both physical and emotional echoed through the stadium. After the pain ebbed he looked up and saw Sasuke's arrogant smirk. Shikamaru then started to evade. Five minutes of evading later Shikamaru was still trying to think of a plan. Then he heard a yell from the crowd. " Hey you lazy bum!". He knew it wasnt Ino and it wasnt an insult. p> The words were laced with concern.  
He looked at the crowd and he saw a blond. Not Ino for this one had concern in her eyes. She had her hair in four pig tails and a large fan across her back. He recognized her instantly. It was the sand-nin, Temari.  
p>The one he fought in the chunnin examsand the one who saved him from Tayuya. " Your arm! Use it!" She shouted. He wondered what she meant. Then he got it. If he used his shadow hold on Sasuke while his arm was broken Sasukes arm would have to move the same way! Temari always was a smart one. p> He quickly went to work. Since he had used his shadow ninjutsu so many timeshe didnt need to make the hand seals.Sasuke didnt realize anything until he found out he couldnt move. p> Then Sasukes arm started to bend.  
He had a horrified look on his face as his arm was about to...SNAP! Sasukes arm has broken. Sasuke cried out in pain. " An arm for an arm." Shikamaru said smuggly. p>Now to the present.Plans formulated in his head until he thought of the only one that would work. His familys ultimate shadow ninjutsu. First he needed both arms. He had snapped a broken finger into place before, but an arm? p> He grabbed his left arm and started to pull. The pain was excrutiating but he grit his teeth and bared it. Then his arm Snapped! It was back in place but with much pain. He heard some groans from the crowd. p> He quickly tried to remember the hand seals. He searched his memory for the right combination of hand seals. ' What were they! Damn! Wait...Ram, tiger boar, ox, hare, rat!' His eyes snapped open as he performed the hand seals. p>Sasuke saw this and he lit up his chidori. Shikamaru then slammed his hand on the ground. A shadow grew from where his had was. Sasuke stopped and stared. The shadow grew bigger. p>Then a giant shadow hand came from the depths of darkness and grabbed Sasuke.The shadow started to tighten its hold on Sasuke. If anyone was to take their eyes off of Sasukes pain for a sec they would notice beads of sweat on Shikamarus forehead and that the wound in his side opened up again and fresh blood dripped out. p>Finally Sasuke passed out. The ref announced Shikamaru the winner and a jounin. Shikamaru then started to walk up the stadium steps to the medical wing. The crowd was cheering but some were shocked that Uchiha lost. Shikamaru was stopped by Ino. p>" How could you have beaten him! He deserved to be jounin!" She shouted. " If he couldn't beat me then he didnt deserve it" Shikamaru stated. Ino slapped Shikamaru across the face. Shikamaru touched the spot. p>He couldn believe his childhood friend had smacked him. " Now he'll love even less!" She yelled. " He never loved you to begin with Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. " Yes he does!" She screeched as she brought her hand up. Smack! Now it was Ino's turn to be confused. There stood the sand-nin, Temari. p>"If you had eyes you would see that Shikamaru cares for you. Not that Uchiha." Temari said. " Now its hard to care for you Ino." Shikamaru spoke up, "I think I've got eyes for someone else now." He said as he looked at Temari. " Just what I need. A lazy bum for a boy friend." She said with a smirk, " Now lets get you to the med wing." p>Temari slung Shikamarus good arm over her shoulder and led him to the med wing. And Ino? Well she realized how blind she had been and she fell to the floor and cried. Nobody went to comfort her. Now Shikamaru and Temari are married. p> Lets just say Shikamaru isnt as lazy in somethings as he is in others for they have two kids. A boy and a girl. Shikamaru still thinks of the jounin exams as he lies back and watches the clouds with his wife, Temari. 


End file.
